


A Request

by BigFootGirl



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: Hildur has a request of Jules. Post season/series 1, episode 12.





	A Request

“I’ve approved your request to leave Fortitude with Liam. But there’s something that I need to discuss with you in person, if that’s alright.”

Jules couldn’t fathom what Hildur would need to discuss with her. She was allowing her to take her son home to England, where he would be around family and receive the medical care he needed. But, she let the wondering stall as she drove to the municipal building.

“The Governor isn’t here. I’m to take you to the hospital,” Hildur’s husband, Eric, told her soon after Jules arrived.

This wasn’t what she had planned for today when she woke up.

“Do you know what it’s about?” she asked him as he drove her to the hospital. “Is there something wrong with Liam’s test results?” Had the Governor changed her mind about something in the request? Jules’ mind ran wild with theories.

“It’s best if I don’t say. But don’t worry, it has nothing to do with your son’s condition.”

When they arrived at the hospital, Eric ushered Jules to the emergency treatment area where Hildur was leaning against a wall, staring through the window into one of the treatment rooms. Eric got his wife’s attention, before leaving the two women to talk in private.

Hildur motioned for Jules to come to the window. As Jules got to the window and looked through, she saw a small, prone figure lying in the big hospital bed. A quick glance told her it was her son’s best friend, Carrie Morgan.

“Frank told me she’d been hurt. But what happened? She was being looked after!” Jules couldn’t say the name of her husband’s now-former mistress, it was still too sour a taste in her mouth.

“Elena was infected with the same parasite as Liam. She attacked and grievously injured Carrie, but Dan got there in time. Carrie will live. However,” Hildur turned to Jules, “Carrie needs treatment that she can’t get here. And she is now an orphan. I’ve arranged for her to be flown to the mainland for further treatment, but she needs a guardian. I was hoping, as your son is her friend, that you might be there for her until we can get in contact with her family in England.”

Jules’ mind went back to running rampant, but this time it was filled with a different set of questions. How would she take care of two ill children? She was devoted to her son, but with his new set of problems, she found herself panicking at times. Carrie was going to need additional help and support. And Jules wanted to get back to England as quickly as possible. She wasn’t a monster, she would care for the little girl, but she still had to put Liam as her first priority.

“Liam will be given a full check-up before he is allowed onto a plane to England, so you will still be there a few days. But I just need someone familiar to Carrie to stay with her until she is given a full prognosis. So, would you? Someone from consulate in Tromsø will meet you when you land to help facilitate the transfer to the hospital, and help you get settled.”

Jules thought it over. They were offering her help, and Carrie had been so helpful and good with Liam since she got back, and had looked out for him so well when she and Liam had first met. They were true friends, and Carrie currently had no one.

“I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Jules. I’ll formalize the arrangements and a nurse from Tromsø will be here tomorrow to help you and take care of Carrie during the flight.”

*****

When it was all said and done, the flight to Tromsø and the stay in the hospital hadn’t been terrible. The nurse that had accompanied them was a sweet woman named Frigg who had been a nurse in the Norwegian military before transitioning to civilian life. She had been really good with Liam, and didn’t question the tupilaq that had become her son’s constant companion since Henry had given it to him.

She regretted having to leave Carrie in the foreign hospital all alone, but the consulate had located an aunt in Devonshire, and Jules’ mother had arranged for Liam to visit a doctor in London at the end of the week. Jules’ had made the consulate official, a man named Mr. Wilden, promise to give Carrie’s aunt her contact information when she arrived. Jules knew Carrie would be okay, and the two children would be a lot better, if they kept up some form of contact.


End file.
